


Accusation

by comrade_cosmos



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Other, Please Kill Me, Reader is genderless, jokefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrade_cosmos/pseuds/comrade_cosmos
Summary: L accuses you.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Accusation

L’s arm hangs over your shoulder. He looks at you “Are you Kira?” He questions.

His words aren’t clear though because you’re enchanted by the way he smells like axe and alcohol wipes. God you love him. Even though he looks like a creature that crawled out of your toilet and ransacked your kitchen.

He pulls you into his face. Are we about to kiss? You wonder. 

“You didn’t answer Y/N.” He says his breath lightly blows against your face. The smell of strawberry cake from earlier lingering.

He stares into your eyes expectantly.

“No, I’m not Kira.” You look straight into his eyes to reaffirm you aren’t lying. He turns to back to watching the movie.

His eyes hyper-focused on the screen. Seemingly unbothered by your existence.

Well at least he isn’t accusing you.

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing with my life?


End file.
